


Like It Rough 番外2【kubill】

by RIDE



Series: like it rough [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove, Sala Samobójców | Suicide Room (2011)
Genre: M/M, kubill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIDE/pseuds/RIDE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman暗恋转校生Dominik，和他成为了朋友，他们关系因此变得亲密，似友似情人，直至有一天Dominik不告而别，Roman因此黑化</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It Rough 番外2【kubill】

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是之前like it rough 的外番，故事背景是他们已经似友似情人，故事承接外番1的剧情，
> 
> 剧情回顾：Roman参加Norman的生日会，一直打电话给Dominik但对方没接，外番1中结尾Dominik接到了Roman的电话
> 
> 注意：此篇涉及人物自杀情节

(9.19)

“快接这该死的电话！”

(Du——)

“Dominik？”

在电话那头没有任何回应，只有听到Dominik微弱的抽泣声，话语由于过度的哭泣而变得嘶哑无力，仿佛被密集的网结尘封在他的咽喉中

“Dominik?”Roman听着对方泣不成声，不知从何而来的疼痛如钢刀般插入他心脏，被撕裂的感觉延绵他的全身，

“你在哪里？”他尽量放轻了声音，深怕在对方脆弱的心灵上掐灭了被给予的最后的一丝依赖，

“Ro-man，（抽泣声——），(???)——”他的声音很虚弱，如濒临死亡的囚徒，不知那一秒就会终止发声，拥入死神的怀抱

Roman正焦急的等待对方的回答，但对方微弱难以听清

“Dominik？”此时电话的另一头甚至连最后的一丝喘息都消失了

“Dominik？你听得到我的声音么？回答我好么？”Roman的内心如被灼伤了一般，交杂的疼痛与焦虑在他的心头绞弄

“在那呆着别动，我现在过去找你”

Roman开着车子疾驰在hemlock的高速上，他不知道电话的那头究竟发生了什么，但一股莫名的恐惧涌上了他,就像是孩时，被梦魇缠身时，不断重演那个他厌恶至极的画面，在母亲无情的枪声下，父亲被活生生的夺走，失去----他难以从挚爱被剥夺的阴影下走出。而如今，这种感觉再次滋生，快他给逼疯了，

“该死的雪！”由于积雪堵塞了道路，车辆不通，

“fuck！”他焦急的拍打着方向盘  
，现在他只想立刻冲到他的面前

(9.21)

“Roman？”虚弱的声音几乎淹没在本就安静的病房中，

Dominik不知道自己昏迷了多久，医院，Roman....他对这些都一无所知。他的手腕被缠上了纱布，头发散落在白色的病床上，一丝丝金色的发根暴露在干净的额头上，唇色现如今跟他的皮肤一样苍白，毫无血色，他想起身，但感觉身体沉重的像是像腐泡多日的死尸，失去支配。

Dominik倚过了头，看着Roman双手握住自己，虽然有些冰凉，但他还是感觉被一股暖流所包围，Roman身体屈膝的伏在病床的一旁，他睡得很沉，像个累坏了的孩子一样，与他黑色的西装格格不入，Dominik轻轻的抽出被紧握在掌间的手，纤细的指尖，在Roman的熟睡的侧脸上滑过，就像是春日的雨露，不需一丝的防备，但却让人轻易的沉迷，他将摩挲向他的发丝延绵，直至整个手指浸没在他的发间，温柔的可以腐化钢铁

但脑海却不断闪现昨日的回忆  
锋利的刀片，破裂的肌肤，涌出的鲜血，刺骨的疼痛......愤怒和悲伤猖狂的在黑暗里横行，游走的死亡边缘。

为什么？为什么父母对婚姻一次次的背叛？为什么在那美好的假面下都不愿施舍一丝的关爱，他还只是个孩子，他是那样渴望得到父母的爱，但却连理应的陪伴都变成奢望。

(9.19)  
那天下午，dominik在与roman告别之后取回他昨日亲手制作的蛋糕，回到了家中，等待父母的归来，试图挽回他们那早已破碎的家庭。几小时过去了，但父亲一个电话打破了他家人共餐的美好的幻像。他独自一人坐在昏暗的房子里，看着自己精心准备的晚餐

门外传来了一阵急切的脚步声，dominik被喜悦所振奋，大门被打开，“妈妈！”Beata并没有理会dominik，直径走向了房间，他倚靠在敞开的大门，“我做了蛋糕”他的声音失落，忧伤。“我现在没空，dominik”Beata匆忙的换着她的衣服，  
“你要离开？”Beata并没有作答  
“你能留下么？就今天？”  
“你为什么不去打会电子游戏，或者自己去看场电影”Beata走向了dominik，在他精致的面容上留下了一个深红的吻痕，正当她动身离去，dominik抱住了她，  
“别走好么？”带着哀求，像是重罪之徒祈求行刑者的施舍，beata被他的举动所震惊，但最终还是迈向深幽的走廊。

寄托着对虚伪婚姻的存有的一丝希望，他来到了父亲的公司，坐在门口等待

 

愤怒将他燃尽，悲痛将他淹没 

 

“fuck you ！fuck you！........我恨死你们！”涌泄出的泪水被无情的擦拭在衣袖，留下深色的印迹，几小时的等候换来的却是门后来自快感的呻吟。他独自走在拥挤的人群，一次次的咒骂，铃声消散在喧哗的街道

 

封闭的世界，伤口在撕裂

(抽泣声----)  
(手机铃声----)

他躲在角落里，无助的抱着被血液沾染的手臂，只有疼痛能抚平他的悲伤，让他感到自己依然存活的气息，铃声再次想起，血液混杂泪水遮掩了手机屏幕上刺眼的光，他颤抖的手指将其轻轻抹去-----Roman, 

 

开放的世界，伤口的愈合

“Dominik？”.........  
“Dominik?”

他正如黑暗中的那抹微弱的阳光照射进那迷惘的边界，

呼吸在放慢，脉搏在减弱，希望在重生  
“Roman，,谢-谢”

 

(9.21)

“你醒了？”Roman睡眼惺忪的看着抚摸着自己的Dominik，忧郁显露在他毫无生气的脸上

“也许是我该说这句话。”但dominik还是尽力舒展他的笑容，即使勉强而又无力。

“我可不知道你喜欢摸我的头发，一般只有我才干这种事”

“我…”Dominik立刻抽回了自己的手，却被Roman紧紧的握住，

“我可不允许你就这样把手抽走，我的头发都被你弄乱了，你别想就这样松手”Roman将他的手握的更紧了，他的拇指在Dominik白皙的手背上稍稍的抚拭

dominik露出了一个淡淡的微笑，也许只有roman才会这样对他了

“你感觉好些了么？”roman终于放开了对方的手，坐了起来微微伸展他有些酸痛的手臂

“嗯！”他声音很轻，很舒服

roman的眼里充满着心疼，对眼前的这个男孩，他总是充满了保护欲，但真正在他的内心滋长兴许是难以抑制的占有

“我昏迷了多久？”

“三天！”

“那我的父母么？他们有来过么？”

“嗯，”

“那为什么......”

“我想他们有急事吧，Mrs.Santorski接到了一个电话，就匆匆离开了”Roman的语气变得有些低沉，看注视着对方被失望占据的双眼

“他们其实都很关心你”

但事实上roman撒谎了，在roman把dominik送到医院的第一天，santorski夫妇还不知道他们的儿子出事了，直到看到房间里满地的已经发黑的血迹，,当他们终于联系到roman的时候，roman压抑着自己的怒火，看似友好的交谈着两家的商业合作，但还是能感受他强大的压迫和威胁，他话语中字字句句警戒santorski夫妇照顾好他们的儿子。这确实让santorski夫妇有些关心dominik，roman不在乎他们是否真心，只要dominik不再为此伤心

“Roman?”

“怎么了？”

“谢谢你！”他的声音很微小，但却清晰的在两人的耳畔环绕

两人陷入了沉默，对于dominik来说，爱慕，感激和重生的希望相互杂糅，他任然记得在死亡的边缘那来自roman熟悉的呼唤，在与死神交接的那一刻他知道他后悔了，但他不知道自己是否还能得到上帝的青睐

而对于roman而言，他没有失去dominik已经是命运对他最大的眷顾，roman深知dominik不像自己在受伤后能够一次次的自愈，也不像Peter一样坚毅，更没有ovilia那样的城府。他就是他，也许他根本不属于他们的世界，他是那么的容易受到伤害，那么的单纯。死亡不是他们的主人，因为roman从不受其摆动，但dominik的生命却是那样的脆弱，一个随意的伤痕即是他命运的终结

“我可是记得你欠我的哦！我要你用一辈子还我！”roman首先打破了静默

“那你想我怎么还你？”Dominik很温柔又无奈的看着这个对谁都是那样霸道专横的roman

“那就嫁给我吧，一生只对我负责”Roman挑起了一边的眉毛，假装无辜的样子，撅着嘴，眼神却四处晃荡，他内心不安但又渴望得到对方的回答

“这不好笑”dominik的微微嘴角上扬，但却试图压制他那内心一丝的欣喜，他并没有注意到Roman眼神闪现了一丝黯淡，但其实在roman看来这并不是一个玩笑，无论如何dominik现在感觉开心就好了，他喜欢这个男孩的笑容，为此他可以戏弄整个世界，想到这，roman再次重新燃起了热情

“那和我一起，我会天天和你开玩笑！ 我是认真的，你不想呆在那个家里，那和我一起住，反正我只有一个人”

“Mrs.Godfrey，没和你一起么？”

“自从我们上次发生了争执，我就搬出去了”

“但是…”

“没有什么但是，那就这样吧，我会跟Mr.santorski说的，你不用担心”Roman用手拨动了Dominik的头发，“别忘了，这是你欠我的！并且可是一辈子也还不清的”他大笑了起来，“我知道你不喜欢医院的味道，那我就把医院搬到我那”

“谢....谢”

“以后都别做这种傻事，至少为了我,好么？”

“roman，你为什么对我这么好？也许我不值得你这么做！”

roman脸上的那份惬意消褪，取而代之的是判若两人的冷漠，那难以琢磨的心思穿透着一丝令人畏惧的控制欲和危险

“这是个秘密，至少现在我不会告诉，无论什么，记得！我只要你在我身边……别离开我！永远！”


End file.
